Baby Love
by Hinny-Always
Summary: Harry has a play date with the Weasleys and here he meets someone important.


**A/N:** **I just had this idea about Harry being a toddler and visiting the Weasleys. So I just wrote this. This has undergone minor changes. Thanks to the reviewers for pointing out the mistakes.**

**BABY LOVE**

Harry was not a baby one would call normal for he was always up to some mischief. Yes every baby is up to some mischief, but harry was magical… Of course that doesn't surprise, but the point is that harry showed his first signs of magic really early. Harry was just around 7 months when he levitated Padfoot. Padfoot was in his animagus form and Harry loved dogs…. Sirius was just too happy to find his godson do his first magic… It was a bit early to tell the truth and he knew baby Prongs would be a great one.

Harry was over a year and it was September 15… Lily loved her son to the core. He was a baby angel….. Of course every mother would feel the same but she loved harry to heavens….. They had received an owl from order as it was emergency and had to go to the headquarters. Lily didn't want to leave Harry alone as she couldn't take Harry there and order meeting was important and she had to attend. And every single order member was attending. She couldn't leave Harry with Augusta as she already had her hands full with Neville….

So the only reasonable choice was to leave Harry with someone trustworthy and elder…. There was only other choice than Augusta and it was the Weasleys.

Molly was a very great mother. She had six sons and just about a month ago she had given birth to a baby girl... She was the first Weasley girl in seven generations... So she was special to all of the Weasleys... Lily felt that it would be best to leave Harry there... She personally knew Fabion and Gideon very well and Molly was there sister so she had absolutely no objection.

Lily packed all of Harry's toys, extra clothes and all other baby stuff into the bag and she was in front of the burrow. They had already informed the Weasleys about their situation and Molly was more than happy to have Harry over there... Lily said her thank-you's and kissed Harry on the cheek and said good-bye... Harry was a very sweet kid. He giggled when his mom kissed him and said "Ba-bye."

IN THE BURROW

"Right Harry let's introduce you to everyone." She went into the living room and Harry could see 5 boys and a crib. "Everyone say hello to harry. He's going to stay here today and I expect you all to treat him like your own brother and Fred, George absolutely no pranking. Now everyone introduce yourselves."

A Boy of about 6 years of age came forward and said in what appeared to be a pompous voice… "I'm Percy Weasley, Nice to meet you Harry." Harry looked at him for about 5 seconds and said "Vercy." Percy looked taken aback for a second and said "It's Percy Harry."… But Harry was adamant. He continued calling Percy as 'Vercy' and all the boys giggled. Pompous Percy went back to reading his book

A boy who looked like the eldest of the lot came forward. "Hi harry, it's Charlie.' He looked like tough kid for one who was just about 8years of age…. Harry giggled and said, "Charlie, Harry wikes." Happy to be approved by harry Charlie went back to colouring his dragon book.

Two identical looking kids came forward and hugged harry and said. "We are proud to present you harry the greatest twins." They said in unison. And they were quiet dramatic for 4 year olds, one of them said 'Fred' and the other one said 'George.' Harry liking their introductions laughed loudly and said, "Harry like Gred, Forge." The twins were silent for a minute and then identical grins were planted on their faces….. "We like it, Gred and Forge." And they ran away to the corner to plan god-knows-what.

A boy of around Harry's age came forward. His red hair was quite distinct. When all the Weasley hairs were auburn, his was a bit orangish. His face was quite pale and held a lot of freckles than the others. He looked quite friendly. He came and stood near harry and said, "I'm wonald weezly. Do you wanna play wit ma teddy bear arry?" Harry looked excited at the thought of playing and said "Harry wanna play wit won." Molly looked happy at the sight of becoming friends so fast.

Then she said, "Harry there is one more person you have to meet, Bill is in school so it leaves our Ginny." She took him near the crib and harry could see a very cute baby lying there with her doll. She was playing with it and looked up at Harry. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She had pale skin like her brother and freckles just dusted on the top of her nose. But the most distinguishing fact was her hair… unlike Ron's orangish she had the auburn hair, but they were mixed with golden….. Harry liked the baby instantly. It was not how he liked the twins or Ron, but he liked her as soon as he just saw her. She saw him and she smiled, a rare smile that was. Harry kept looking at her and Molly said "She's Ginevra, we call her Ginny." Harry said, "Gin beautiful."

Before Molly could tell anything Ron was shouting, "arry toys, come and pway." With one last look at Ginny harry went to play with his new friend Ron. They played for what felt like hours. They played with Ron's teddy, and hide and seek with twins…they coloured parchments for some time and finally settled for playing blocks. Harry had bonded with Ron very easily. Anyone looking at them could tell that they were best friends already.

Ron really liked harry too….. Since he was the youngest until few days, he was pranked by twins and bossed around by Percy. But harry was just about the same age as him and they liked each other very much.

It was about 5 in the evening and lily came to pick harry up. Harry was sad to tell good bye to his new friends. Lily kissed him and said, "Come on harry tell them good-bye, we will have another play date." Harry went and hugged Ron and said, "Harry wikes won." Ron hugged him and said, "Won likes arry." Then he ran towards the crib and kissed Ginny on the cheek and said, 'Harry woves Gin, ba-bye.' And with that he waved to all the Weasleys and ran to his mother.

Harry woke up suddenly. That was a great dream. It had been nearly 6 months since Voldemort's defeat and he was at the burrow. He had yet to talk to Ginny. Every time he went near her, he chickened out. He had to tell her he loved her very deeply. He went into the kitchen and saw Mrs Weasley cooking breakfast. She saw him and said, "Harry what are you doing this early? Anything bothering you?" he thought about telling her about his dream. Weighing his options, he asked her. "Mrs Weasley… had I ever- I mean when my parents were alive had I ever visited burrow and met Ron and played with him?" She gave him a rare smile…. "Well of course Harry you did, once. You had bonded very well with Ron and when you went home you kissed Ginny good-bye.'

Harry sat there frozen. So it was not just a dream. It had really happened. Molly was looking at him expectantly. He smiled at her and said, "Thanks Mrs Weasley. Now there is something I have to do." And he got up to go and talk to Ginny… "Oh and Harry," she said, "call me Molly."

**A/N I Hope you liked it. Please tell me how it is. I'm sorry If there are any spelling or grammatical error. Please read and review.**


End file.
